


Punishment

by KumiLovesRoulette



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Sex, Google translate most of the fic, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Otoya should be more insolent but don't worry you will get to pay back next time, Smut, Tokiya is mean, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 06:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumiLovesRoulette/pseuds/KumiLovesRoulette
Summary: [Oh, one more thing, Otoya. Do you know? That thing can also be operated remotely.]“Eh?”Remotely?The sound of the bell ringing. At that moment when he started to breathe a sigh of relief, the rotor that had been gradual until now suddenly started to vibrate violently.“…!!!”





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I craved some rough sex between the Ichinomiya cousins. And this fic came. On 3 in the morning. Good grief.

_Stupid Tokiya!_

He knows that cursing Tokiya now won’t change the situation, but…

Inside him, _brr brr_, there is a strange sound. It comes from something.

_What_ you ask? It’s a fucking rotor!

“Hng…”

Luckily he sits in the back of the class. He always uses the student council's privileges to choose this seat because he can sleep whenever he wants.

“Ichinomiya-kun, are you alright?”

“Uuh…. I’m ok…ay….”

The girl next to his left asked, obviously sensed his discomfort. He managed to fix his facial expression before answering her, still, his hand pressed down the stomach trying to ease the uneasy feeling.

_… Shit…!_

“Aah…!”

He bits his lips.

His little boy down there is completely inflated because of the rampapge in the stomach.

But he can’t come now. If he does here, he will be in trouble. Tokiya _knew_, and he still put that thing insde.

_Ngh… I want to come…_

He rubbed his thighs together. He endured the weak vibrations constantly stimulating his back holes and let out some panting noises each time he couldn’t.

“Ugh...”

_The prostate… must avoid the prostate…_

He presses his stomach harder, tries to endure.

_Five… more minutes…_

He is having classic literature now but nothing gets in his head. The teacher’s lullaby voice didn’t bring the peaceful sleep to him as usual, just extended more the time he had to experience hell. He only hopes this lesson will end as soon as possible.

“…Ah?”

_Beep_, he touched the screen with a trembling hand when he heard the notification sound of his phone. A message from Tokiya.

[I am going with the president to patrol the area after school. You come too.]

Such simple words. _What was that_. Are you enjoying putting rotor inside people?

He could imagine Tokiya’s smiling face over the phone’s screen. _Damn_, I’m so pissed.

[Oh, one more thing, Otoya]

_Huh?_

What? It seems there is a continuation of the message? A little more until the bell rings. Good, I can put up with that annoying rotor somehow.

_Ting_, a new message is displayed.

[Do you know? That thing can also be operated remotely.]

“Eh?”

_Remotely?_

The sound of bell ringing. At that moment when he started to breathe a sigh of relief, the rotor that had been gradual until now suddenly started to vibrate violently.

“…!!!”

He hugs his body in panic. The teacher is talking about something. He presses his face to the table, desperately avoids any sounds leaking. _Wh-What is that? Wh—?!_ The movement underneath suddenly becomes stronger. Due to the vibration, the rotor penetrates all the way.

“Uwa…!”

_Tick_, the hard part pushes up the prostate. He raised his face unexpectedly. The students around him are standing up, apparently the class is over. _Brr, brr_. The movement that rubbed the inside flickered. _Ah, no, no… I can’t…!_ He shook uncontrollably.

His body is pushed up to the climax with the convulsions. The rear hole is shrunk at the top after the ejaculation and that stupid rotor is trying to go even deeper in. The movement is reached again because his hole unconsciously tightening the rotor.

"Ha ... aa ..."

Even if he has come, the rotor still runs wild. Has the girl next to him heard it? He doesn’t know, he doesn’t have the courage to see her face. He shakes the chair and gets up.

_Toki… Tokiya…! I have to go to where Tokiya is…!_

He moved his trembling legs and left the classroom. He has just come but his body is still screaming for more. The mess inside his pants doesn’t help either.

“…Ah… I don’t… want to come… anymore…!”

He runs down the stairs. _Squish_, a nasty sound comes from his stomach. That was from the lotion which was used to open up his body earlier. Those slippery sounds is adding more pleading tone to his voice.

“Tokiya…!”

_BAM_, the door was pushed open with a big crash. He was wondering what to say if Cecil’s there but lucky for him there’s no one else inside the students council’s room other than the dark hair man who is organizing the documents.

“Oh my, what’s happened?”

Such ignorant face. _Disgusting_. But getting that thing out is the top priority now. _Tokiya_, he calls that person’s name.

“No, you’re still under the punishment.”

_Click_, something like a remote control held by Tokiya makes a noise.

“!! AH?! Wh-What?! No…! Inside…?!”

“It’s inside right? Now…”

_Click_, the nasty sound comes again.

“HII?! No way— AHHH!!!”

The impact was too strong he coulnd’t stand, _slump_, he flopped down on the floor. His anal is being abused over and over, the pleasure from behind makes him lose his mind.

“Hyaa… ugh… ah!”

“Otoya”

Tokiya kneels down beside him, call his name. He tried to divert his gaze but Tokiya already grabbed his chin didn’t allow it.

“It is the punishment for starting a fight selfishly, getting injured and worrying the president.”

The man with a beautiful face in front of his eyes smiled while holding his chin.

“I-I don’t… I only… for the president’s sake…”

His mind is a mess because of the pleasure underneath but he could still talk back to Tokiya somehow. It’s true that he had a fight without Tokiya's permission. But he didn't do anything wrong. He took that blow to save Tokiya. And the injury was just a scratch on the mouth.

“I told you not to move without my permission, didn’t I? And I have told that to this body over and over again but…”

Tokiya's fingertips are pressed against the bottom of his buttocks over the clothes.

"AAH...!"

“Looks like it still doesn’t understand?”

Tokiya took his arms and forced him to stand up. His wobbly body is supported by Tokiya, he was staring at Tokiya’s face when his lips were blocked.

“Nghh!”

The tongue comes into the empty gap as the lips are opened. Tokiya kissed him deeper, embraced his waist desperately.

“Ow! That hurts!”

He was pushed down on top of the president’s desk. The push was rough so his back’s really hurt. Before he could protest, his pants and underwear were already pulled off.

“Hey, wait…!”

“Oh my, you surely were having fun.”

“HYAA!!”

His penis is picked up, rubbed, and he feels nails on his urethral.

“Ah! AAAHH!!!”

It hurts. Even though it hurts, the head perceives it as a pleasant sensation. _Psssshhh_. He heard an ugly sound when Tokiya’s white uniform before his eyes got dirty.

“…I-I’m sorry…”

His face turns pale. Semen was drenched on the white uniform. _Oh god, Tokiya will get angry_. He might be punished more severely.

“T-Tokiya… I’m sorry…”

“Otoya”

“Y-Yes?”

Wh-What will he do to him now? Just now before putting the rotor in he had already violated him in the toilet with other students constansly went in and out, a-and then—

“Hold these up”

“?”

He lifted his thighs as he was told. His secret part is exposed fully to Tokiya’s eyes. His face turn red with shame.

“Fufu, I could see it very well”

“!! No…!”

He twisted his body when the fingers thrusted in mercilessly. Moreover, Tokiya was trying to push the rotors back and forth, it’s too much.

“Please…! Tokiya! Pull it… out!”

What will happen if it go deeper than that? Just thinking about it is scary.

“…….”

“Wa?!”

His inside is expanded with the thumb and index finger. The rotor that had been buried was pulled from the stomach, and the vibration caused when it was pulled out unfortunately made him come, made his uniform dirty again.

“Hng…”

“Come on, I have removed it.”

“Eh…?”

He thought Tokiya was going to put his thing in next. But he just threw the rotor somewhere then turned his back on him – who was bewildered and was still spreading his legs on the desk. Tokiya took off his dirty clothes, put a new uniform beside him.

“Tokiya…”

“…Oh, I’m sorry but I have to go patrolling with the president now.”

_Could you wait here until I return_, that cruel man said.

_What is that_. The heat cools down rapidly. His hole which has been vacant is looking for the next heat with its mouth open. It wants to be filled. It seeking to be filled a lot by Tokiya.

“N-No, don’t…”

“…Why?”

It’s even harder to endure than when there’s a rotor inside. The emptiness is driving him crazy, his body remains unsastified. It’s Tokiya’s fault.

“…I want… Tokiya’s…. don't go…”

Tears overflow. _Hey, hurry up and put it in_. He knows it’s embarassing but his desire has won.

“—If you want me”

He finally looks back. Tokiya’s cold gaze looking down gave Otoya’s chills, his body unconsiously shuddered.

“Can you swear that you will never take action without my permission from now on?”

“I-I swear! I swear!!”

Fingers are pushed into his hole, opened up his body. But it’s not enough, he wants something _bigger_ and _deeper_.

“Follow my orders from now on.”

“Yes, yes!”

He nodded his head. The finger is pulled out, his body trembles because of loss. When he was panting loudly, the sound of belt dragged him out of his dizziness.

“Aaah….”

Tokiya's hot thing is pressed against his anal. It’s already wet with pre-cum, it makes a messy noise and goes inside.

“A—AAHHH!!!”

He shuddered with the feeling he had been waiting for. The pressure feeling is painful. However, he feels like he’s going to get rid of it and reach an even more sastified stage.

“Haa… your greedy hole is really lewd huh!”

“Uaaahhh!!!”

_Slap_, his waist is pushed up, _whoosh_, and transparency liquid flies out from the tip. _Ah, I came_. His skin is sticky, his body feels hot.

“Hi…! A-Ah…! D-Don’t thrust there!!”

His prostate is abused constansly even though he’s just come. Tokiya lifts one of his legs and thrusts in deeper.

“AGH!”

“—What would the president think if he knew that you were violated by me like this in such a place?”

“HYAA?!!!”

“Oh? Do you want to be seen?”

Tokiya laughed when he felt Otoya’s tightening around him.

He doesn’t like it. The other day he was fucked by Tokiya from behind in the presence of an emotionless Camille because he didn’t listen to Tokiya and was insolent to Camille. The shame was too much it made him cry. If the president see this, he— no, he doesn’t want it to happen!

“No…! Please, only that…!”

He begged desperately while being shaken. If the president knows that he… he _feels good_ when being fucked by a man, his cousin on top of that, he will push him away! He won’t be able to stay by his side anymore!

“…I was only joking. I, too, don’t want him to see this.”

“Uuh…?”

Tokiya’s hand wiped off Otoya’s face messed with tears and saliva. He shows an unintelligible emotion, not the mean one so far. Tokiya whispers:

“You only need to be embraced by me.”

“Wh-What? AAH! Wait…! Too… rough… AGH!…. No! I— I’m comin—!!!”

“…Alright… haa… let come together, Otoya.”

His inside is burning. Tokiya’s thing thrusts his good spot again and again. And his head becomes pure white.

“AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!”

His body jumps greatly, the semen all over his body. _So good_. Really, he seems to become crazy.

“…Ugh”

“A-Ahhh…”

Hot things spread inside his belly. He’s filled up. He exhaled a long, sastifed breath.

“Ngh…”

His lips are being devoured. He uses his weak arms to hug Tokiya and kisses back. While he was drowning in that sweetness, the thing inside him was pulled out with a wet noise.

“Ngh…ah…”

“…Otoya”

“Hmm?”

While kissing, his sense comes back to his head. He stared at Tokiya’s face.

“You too, will come to go on patrol with us”

“Eh?!”

He froze. _We are meeting up with the president in 5 minutes_, Tokiya said while looking at the clock above. Eh, no way, _in this state_?

“I-I can’t stand up…”

“I will lend you a hand. Oh, and…”

“Ah!”

Tokiya touched his wet anal. The semen inside was dripping out.

“I poured it in. Don’t let it go waste.”

“?!”

_If it is overflowed there will be a punishment_, Tokiya said with a mean smile. _I have to put up with this? In front of the president?! How?! Just feel it inside is making me crazy, how do I go on patrol and_—

“You can do it, can’t you, Otoya?”

He has promised to listen to his order, he can’t back down now. He nodded with a red face, hiding in shame. Tokiya looks very happy when he do that. _You meanie_. He shouted _Stupid Tokiya!_ in his heart, this is even worse than that rotor. But there’s something worse, the worst— that is my body. It got excited hearing Tokiya’s orders. This body has completely become Tokiya’s possession, under Tokiya’s mercy.

_But I will never tell him that_, Otoya told himself while struggled to move his trembling legs, _absolutely!_

\-----END-----


End file.
